erinnerungen
by Crying Crow
Summary: Mein Blick wanderte über das Haus, es war nicht irgendein Haus, nein, es war mein Elternhaus. Hier hatte ich die meiste Zeit meines Lebens verbracht, ehe ich mit Mann und Kindern in die Stadt gezogen war.


Mein Blick wanderte über das Haus, es war nicht irgendein Haus, nein, es war mein Elternhaus

Mein Blick wanderte über das Haus, es war nicht irgendein Haus, nein, es war mein Elternhaus. Hier hatte ich die meiste Zeit meines Lebens verbracht, ehe ich mit Mann und Kindern in die Stadt gezogen war. Ich sah die alte Scheune in der nun ein blauer BMW stand der offenbar dem neuen Besitzer gehörte und das Herz wurde mir schwer, wie oft hatten wir Kinder hier gespielt und gelacht. Die Buben hatten sich immer von dem oberen Bereich auf die Heuballen die unten lagen geworfen, während wir Mädchen dort gesessen hatten und kichernd den anderen Zugesehen hatten. Ich erinnere mich noch genau daran das wir des öfteren im Sommer in der Scheune geschlafen haben, die Müllers Kinder, die Kinder des alten Onkel Franz und wir fünf Geschwister.

Hannelore, Hans, Fritz, Helene und ich. Als ich zu dem alten Fachwerkhaus hinauf sah, blieb mir fast der Atem weg, ich hatte fast vergessen wie groß es gewesen war. Ich packte mit meinen zittrigen Händen den auf meinem Schoß liegenden Block und einen Stift und schrieb eine Frage auf.

„Ansehen?" Auf Grund der Tatsache das, dass Alter mir doch etwas mehr zugesetzt hatte als ich gedacht hätte und eine Krankheit namens Demenz mir die Fähigkeit des Sprechens fast vollkommen geraubt hatte, musste ich alles was ich mitteilen wollte aufschreiben, so also auch diesmal.

Die Pflegerin sah die Fahrerin an und die beiden beredeten etwas, sicherlich beratschlagten sie ob es gut sei mich mit diesen Erinnerungen zu konfrontieren. Verstanden sie denn nicht, dass es mir so viel bedeutete diese ganzen Dinge noch einmal wieder zu sehen? Dinge, die ich seit über 60 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Ich wusste es und das obgleich über mich gesagt wurde ich sei nur eine alte demenzerkrankte Dame, ich wusste das dieser Moment vielleicht der letzte war in dem ich all das wieder sehen konnte.

Schließlich nickte eine der Schwestern, wie sehr mich dieses junge Ding doch an mich selbst erinnerte. Sie hatte braunes langes Haar und rehbraune Augen. War ich etwa auch einmal so schön gewesen und hatte eine solche Sanftmut ausgestrahlt? Ich versuchte mich zu erinnern aber mir fiel wieder einmal auf das es mir nicht gelingen wollte, ich konnte mich an so vieles nicht mehr erinnern. Vielleicht war gerade diese für mich doch sehr erschreckende Tatsache Grund dafür, dass ich bleiben, mir alles ansehen wollte.

Melissa, so hieß die junge und wirklich liebenswerte Pflegerin, stieg aus dem Auto aus und holte aus dem Kofferraum meinen Rollstuhl. Ja, das Alter hatte doch sehr an meinem Körper gezerrt, lange schon konnte ich nicht mehr alles machen was mir beliebte aber in meinem Heim wurde mir, wo es nur ging, versucht alles zu ermöglichen. Mich hatte die Heimwahl doch gut getroffen.

Sie half mir aus dem Auto und in meinen treuen Begleiter namens Rollstuhl hinein und fuhr mit mir zu der Türe, währenddessen parkte die andere Pflegerin das Auto und kam uns nach.

Ich roch den Duft des frischen Grases und den des Baches kurz hinter unserem Haus wo wir im Sommer schwammen oder uns nur nach einem anstrengenden Tag die Füße kühlten.

Melissa streckte die Hand nach der Klingel aus welche so anders aussah als die unsere. Nein, wir wohnten hier schon lange nicht mehr, damit musste ich mich abfinden, obgleich es sehr schwer für mich war. Kurze Zeit später streckte uns eine rundliche Frau den Kopf entgegen welcher mit blond gelocktem Haar bedeckt war.

„Ja, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte sie uns und Melissa erklärte ihr den Sachverhalt. Das dies mein Elternhaus gewesen war und ich so viele Erinnerungen damit verband und gefragt hätte ob ich es mir einmal ansehen dürfte.

Ich schenkte der in meinen Augen jungen Frau ein runzliges aber freundliches Lächeln um das gesagte zu bestätigen. Es schien die Frau nicht im Geringsten zu beängstigen, was mich freute, sie schenkte mir sogar ein Lächeln zurück.

„Natürlich können sie sich umsehen…" sagte die sanfte Stimme meiner Gegenüber und zum ersten Mal seit langem hatte ich das Gefühl das man in mir nicht nur die alte, verwirrte Frau sah, sondern lediglich eine Person die am Ende ihres Weges noch einmal zu ihren Wurzeln zurück kehren wollte. Man half mir nun in das Haus und ich konnte mir alles ansehen. Vieles war moderner geworden aber einige Dinge waren noch so wie wir sie zurück gelassen hatten. Es durchfuhr mich wie ein Blitz als ich ein altes Porträt an der Wand neben dem Ofen hängen sah. Ich zog mit mühe eine Kette unter meiner mit spitzen verzierten Bluse hervor an welcher ein silberner Schlüssel hing. Seit ich denken konnte hatte ich ihn und niemals hatte ich ihn abgelegt.  
Ich suchte hastig nach meinem Block und einem Stift und als ich keinen fand sah ich mich verzweifelt um. Ich versuchte etwas zu sagen aber es kam nur ein seltsames Geräusch aus meiner Kehle was mich beschämt zusammen zucken lies.

„Haben sie einen Zettel und einen Stift?" fragte Melissa die wohl offensichtlich verstand was ich so dringlich am suchen war. Als unsere Gastgeberin dann nickte, kurz verschwand und mit einem Block und einem Stift wiederkam entspannten sich meine Züge denn ich wusste das ich nun wieder kommunizieren konnte.

Meine Hand fuhr zitternd über das Papier und ich schrieb etwas auf.

„Bild ab, Schlüssel passt!" dabei deutete ich auf den eisernen Gegenstand den meine kalten Hände umklammerten wie ein ertrinkender ein Stück Holz, selbst wenn er wusste das es sein Gewicht unmöglich tragen konnte.

Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sie noch da war, dass meine ‚Püppie' noch da war.

Nun ging es wie im Flug, Melissa und die Dame nahmen das Bild von der Wand und dahinter kam ein Tresor zum Vorschein. Er war jedenfalls noch da. Mein Herz schlug, nein, raste vor Aufregung. Als die Hauseigentümerin dann den Schlüssel in das Schloss steckte, deutete ein klickendes Geräusch darauf hin das es wirklich aufging. Ich wurde näher heran geschoben und was fiel mir da in die Arme. Meine ‚Püppie' lädiert von der Zeit wie ich, schon eine alte Dame geworden die wie ich in dem Körper eines Kindes gefangen war. Mein Geist so wurde mir gesagt würde sich immer mehr zurück entwickeln, aber ich war froh, dass ich noch halbwegs klar denken konnte. Das Gefühl das ich in dem Moment als ich diese doch recht einfach gehaltene Porzellanpuppe im Arm hielt, kann ich nicht beschreiben, nie hätte ich geahnt, dass eine solch kleine Sache mir solche galaktischgroße Freude bereiten könnte.

Die beiden Frauen sahen mich an und sich legte ein lächeln auf ihre beider Lippen.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich so dort gesessen habe aber irgendwann wurde ich aus meinen Träumen gerissen und eine Hand wurde auf meine knochige Schulter gelegt.  
„Lass uns weiter gehen, du willst doch sicherlich noch mehr sehen, oder?!" fragte Melissa mich und ich nickte nur. Wir verabschiedeten uns bei der Dame und mir fiel ein, dass ich sie noch gar nicht nach ihrem Namen gefragt hatte. Also schrieb ich wieder etwas auf meinen Block.

„Name?" diesen Zettel zeigte ich ihr und sie sagte mit einem freundlichen Blick auf mich das sie Johanna hieße. Und als sie mich fragte wie ich hieß musste ich einige Sekunden überlegen, lange hatte man mich schon nicht mehr nach meinem Namen gefragt, immerhin kannten die Pfleger ihn und sonst brauchte ihn kaum jemand zu wissen. Viel Besuch bekam ich ohnehin nicht und wenn dann waren es meine Kinder und Enkel die mich besuchten.

„Maria" schrieb ich auf als er mir wieder eingefallen war und somit verlies ich mein Elternhaus in der Gewissheit eine dieser seltenen Begegnungen gemacht zu haben. Man geht in die Stadt und durch Zufall stößt man jemanden an. Erst entschuldigt man sich und vielleicht, ja, vielleicht fragt man sich dann gegenseitig nach dem Namen. Man geht fortan getrennte Wege und sieht sich mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht wieder, aber doch hat man eine gute Seele mehr kennen gelernt.

Unser Weg führte und zu der kleinen Dorfschule in welcher ich die ersten 4 Jahre die Schule besucht hatte. Ich sah den alten Kirschbaum auf dem Schulhof welcher der Zeit angepasst war und doch, der Kirschbaum lies mich das alles vergessen und für einen Moment war es als wäre ich wieder zur Schule gegangen. Ich sah Heinrich Schneider den Baum hinauf klettern, jeden Tag ein Stück höher und ein zufriedenes Lächeln lag auf meinen Lippen. Mein Blick schwang auf die andere Seite der Straße wo früher die Bäckerei gewesen war und das war sie auch heute noch. Sie war zwar wie so vieles modernisiert worden, aber immer noch konnte man den Geruch der frischen Brötchen und des Brotes riechen.

Ich weiß noch das wir sehr oft wenn wir morgens in die Schule gekommen sind uns darüber unterhielten was der Bäckermeister Schmitt wohl heute für Brot gebackt hatte. Ja, meine Jugend war unglaublich wertvoll gewesen und wenn ich ehrlich war bereute ich es fast je aus meinem Geburtsort fortgezogen zu sein.

„zur Weide?" schrieb ich auf und hoffte, das Melissa verstand das ich dort hin wollte. Wie groß ihr Herz doch war. Sie hatte extra einen freien Tag ‚geopfert' um mir diesen unheimliche schönen Tag zu ermöglichen. Wie dankbar ich ihr doch dafür war, nein, bin. Ohne zu zögern nickte sie und schob mich behutsam über den Kiesweg der zu der Pferdeweide des Dorfes führte.

Meine Hand deutete zittrig zu einer hoch gewachsenen Eiche und da mein Körper nicht mehr schwer war nahm mich Melissa auf ihre Arme und trug mich zu dem Baum, setzte mich an diesen und lies mich die Sonne auf meinem Gesicht spüren sowie den Wind der mein graues Haar zerzauste. Wenn ich die Augen schloss, war es wie früher.

Nun fuhren meine langgliedrigen Finger über die Rinde des Stammes, ehe sie fanden was sie gesucht hatten, eine Einkerbung im Holz die ein Herz darstellte in dem zwei Initialen verewigt waren. Ein M und ein K das M stand für Maria während das K für Kurt stand, meine erste, meine einzige große Liebe, mit der ich später drei wunderbare Kinder bekam und ein glückliches Leben verbrachte.

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, sah ich einen Sonnenuntergang der mein Herz erwärmte und einige stumme Tränen rannen über meine Wangen, nun hatte ich mein ‚Neapel' mein Paradies gesehen. Es waren keine Tränen der Trauer darüber das ich wieder gehen oder vielleicht nie wieder käme, nein, es waren Glückstränen, darüber das ich noch einmal hier gewesen sein konnte. Mein Leben ist lang genug gewesen und nun brauche ich nicht mehr traurig sein, sondern kann in Frieden auf meinen letzten Tag warten.


End file.
